companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun
|upkeep = (Gun) (each crewman) (full crew) (gun and full crew) |prereq = None |production_struc = Motor Pool |reinforce_cost = |health = (Gun) (each crewman) |infantry_type = Infantry |weapon = 1x M1 57mm AT Gun 1x M1 .30 Cal Carbine |num_slots = 0 |speed = 3 m/s |abilities = Armor Piercing Shells * Increases cannon Penetration to maximum, and damage by 25% * Costs * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 45 seconds |num_abilities = 1 }} The M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun, or 57mm AT Gun for short, is a 3-man Weapon Team operating a powerful foot-mobile Anti-Tank cannon. It is fielded by the American army in Company of Heroes. While a heavy-hitting gun, the 57mm AT Gun may have some trouble piercing the front armor of enemy tanks, which is why it is often used in ambushes. It can make up for this by loading expensive but useful armor-piercing shells. More vulnerable than a tank destroyer, the gun can still be used successfully as a defensive weapon to counter enemy vehicle assaults. The Airborne Company can paradrop these to any visible point on the map. Overview The Americans often employ a medium-strength defensive line to prevent enemies from entering their territory. Aside from Passive Defenses, the Americans also use Machine Gun Emplacements to provide anti-infantry firepower, but without the M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun they have little ability to fend off enemy tanks and other armored vehicles. The 57mm AT Gun can plug gaps in the defenses, relocate as necessary, and is very dangerous to enemy tanks, though vulnerable on its own. The M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun is normally produced from the Motor Pool for the cost of , . The Airborne Company can also use the Airdrop M1 57mm Anti-Tank Gun Command Ability, for , , to land one of these cannons at any visible point on the map. The 57mm AT Gun is a Team Weapon, manned by 3 of the toughest infantrymen available to the Americans. The gun itself is mounted on a wheeled carriage, and may be pushed from position to position by its crew. Two crewmen are tasked with moving and operating the gun itself, while a third crewman holds an M1 Carbine semi-automatic rifle to provide some protection in direct combat with enemy infantry. The 57mm AT Gun is a good defensive weapon. It has a long range, and a very powerful punch. Unfortunately, the gun has relatively disappointing Penetration values against medium and heavy Axis tanks, but it can make up for this by using Armor Piercing Shells, which will temporarily allow it to penetrate any armor. Alternatively, the gun can fire at the rear armor of enemy tanks, in which case it is almost always guaranteed to penetrate them. The slow movement speed of this cannon (3 m/s, normal infantry speed) prevents it from being a very good assault weapon, though it can follow infantry into combat and provide them with long-range anti-vehicle firepower. More often it is used as a defensive weapon, parked close to a Machine Gun Emplacement, so that these two units can together provide good firepower against any enemy. Damage received by this unit can go independently to any of its crewmen, and can also strike the gun itself. Fortunately the gun is sturdy, and it will take a serious explosion to destroy it. However, if the gun is lost, the entire team will die instantly. If one of the two gunners is killed, the third team member will move in to replace him. If two of the team members are killed, the weapon will immediately become "abandoned", and may be captured by any friendly or enemy infantry squad containing at least 2 men. The cannon can only become "abandoned" if it was set up at the time when it lost its crew - otherwise it is automatically destroyed. The 57mm AT Gun is quite vulnerable to enemy fire, especially artillery. It takes about 1 second to prepare the gun for movement, and 1 second to set it up again, making it difficult to avoid artillery attacks. Enemy Snipers and infantry flank attacks can kill the crew. Therefore, this weapon will rarely operate alone, often accompanied by other infantry units or simply set up inside your own territory. The extremely long range of the cannon allows it to engage enemy units from a relatively safe distance. Many players consider this weapon inferior to the M10 Tank Destroyer, though the two units are not directly interchangeable. Weapons The M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun is its own weapon, a relatively powerful anti-tank gun on a wheeled carriage. With a long range and a strong punch, it is a good and cheap defensive weapon against enemy tanks. Additionally, the third crewman in this squad carries an M1 .30 Cal Carbine Semi-Automatic Rifle, which he will use to return fire at enemy infantry units attempting to flank this gun. Unfortunately this weapon provides little actual defense, requiring the cannon to be protected by other units when enemies are near. M1 57mm AT Gun The 57mm AT Gun is a respectable anti-tank weapon, especially considering its cheap cost. While not as powerful as the British 17 Pounder AT Gun, it still poses a serious threat to all enemy vehicles. The 57mm AT Gun fires powerful and rather accurate shells. It has a basic 90% chance to hit vehicle targets up to 40 meters away - the normal vehicle engagement range. Accuracy drops rapidly beyond this range, down to 65% at a range of 60 meters. Of course at this range, most units can't return fire anyway - the M1 57mm AT Gun is one of the longest-ranged direct-fire weapons in the game. Accuracy against infantry units, however, is almost negligible at any distance. Each shell that strikes the target delivers 150 points of damage - an average amount for an anti-tank weapon, but still remarkable compared to normal tank guns. Front-armor Penetration leaves something to be desired, with a basic 75% chance of getting through a Panzer IV's front, though failure to penetrate will still cause 50% of the total damage potential (75 points). The 57mm AT Gun can nonetheless reliably pierce any rear armor except that of a Tiger Tank or similar heavy vehicle. In an emergency, the gun can be temporarily loaded with Armor Piercing Shells to ensure Penetration against any vehicle from any angle. Additionally, the crew of the 57mm AT Gun are quite adept at reloading this cannon. As a result, it will only take a 3.5 second interval between each shot - one of the fastest reloading Anti-Tank cannons in the game. This increases its damage output considerably. The main drawback of this weapon is that it can only fire within a limited angle - 40° to the left or right of its carriage's current heading - and takes at least 2 seconds to rotate to a new heading. This means it must be correctly positioned to take advantage of a kill zone, and can be flanked easily if not protected from all sides by obstacles or other friendly units. Enemy light vehicles can also quickly drive through and past the firing zone, ending up behind the gun and easily able to destroy it - assuming the gun did not manage to destroy them as they moved through the kill zone. With its maximum range of 60 meters, this cannon can safely fire from behind your lines, and can utilize a spotter to snipe at enemy units inside their own territory - though with somewhat reduced accuracy. M1 .30 Cal Carbine Semi-Automatic Rifle The M1 Carbine is a semi-automatic magazine-fed rifle. It is a standard-issue weapon for American airborne and mechanized infantry. When compared to other semi-automatic or bolt-action rifles, the M1 Carbine's only real advantage is speed: it has a higher firing rate, and can fire more bullets before having to reload. This makes it better for mid-range encounters (15 meters) than other rifles, but it loses in damage output and accuracy at long range. One infantryman in the M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun crew carries this weapon, for purposes of defending the cannon from enemy flanking attacks. However, one rifle is hardly enough to truly pose any danger to enemy units. Note that if the original crew of a 57mm AT Gun are killed and the weapon re-captured by another infantry unit, the new team-members will not be equipped with M1 Carbines. They'll use the "standard" weapons dictated by their default unit properties. For example, if an Engineer Squad acquires an abandoned 57mm AT Gun, the man not operating the cannon will use an M3 SMG. Abilities The 57mm AT Gun can temporarily be loaded with Armor Piercing Shells. This is used to ensure Penetration against any vehicle, and also increases damage output, for a short duration. Armor Piercing Shells * Costs * Activation: Immediate * Duration: 10 seconds * Cooldown: 45 seconds When this ability is activated, for the next 10 seconds the gun's Penetration values are increased by 400%, making this gun capable of piercing any armor (front or rear) in the game. In addition, the gun's damage output is increased by 25% (to 187.5 points) per shot for the duration of the effect. Use this ability in an emergency to ensure the destruction of an enemy tank confronting the gun. This is especially important when your position is being assaulted by Axis heavy tanks, like a Tiger, King Tiger or Jagdpanther, against which the 57mm AT Gun has penetration problems. Normally, however, you're usually better off setting an ambush for the enemy to have the 57mm AT Gun attack its rear armor instead of wasting . Rear armor penetration is guaranteed against any but the heaviest Axis tanks. Veterancy As an American unit, the M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Like all other American units, the 57mm AT Gun obtains Veterancy points by killing enemy units. It receives 100% of the experience value of each unit it kills. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of Veterancy points, it will automatically advance to the next level, gaining the related bonuses immediately. American units do not share Veterancy points with one another. To receive points, the unit must personally kill an enemy unit. Bonuses At each Veterancy level, the 57mm AT Gun gains a specific set of bonuses as listed below. These bonuses are cumulative with each other. The extra crewman (holding an '''M1 Carbine') also benefits from the above bonuses - though that's not saying much.'' Tactics Although it is one of the more powerful cannons in the American arsenal, the M1 57mm Anti Tank Gun is primarily a defensive weapon. It is meant to bolster the American defensive lines, by working closely together with the stationary Machine Gun Emplacement in repelling enemy infiltrators. The MG emplacement kills infantry, while the 57mm AT Gun takes care of vehicles and tanks. This weapon is quite vulnerable, and quite expensive. The squad makes a good target for infantry and artillery fire. Therefore, the weapon is rarely used on its own. Also, prior to Patch 2.602, replacing lost men in a 57mm AT Gun squad is very costly - much more costly than other infantry. The 57mm AT Gun can be used offensively as well, though to a limited capacity. It can follow infantry units, sniping at enemy vehicles when they make contact with the group, or it can provide extra firepower for armor assaults - assuming it can keep up with your armor to begin with. In both capacities, the 57mm AT Gun is kept well back, to avoid receiving fire from enemy units. Some players argue that the M10 Tank Destroyer makes a good replacement for the 57mm AT Gun, though in truth these two units are very different. The M10 Tank Destroyer is a very offensive unit, lacking the firepower on the AT Gun, but making up for it with armor and speed. Defensive Line The primary use for the 57mm Anti Tank Gun is as a defensive unit, forming part of the American defensive line during the mid and late stages of the game, when enemy vehicles are beginning to pose a serious threat to Machine Gun Emplacements. The 57mm AT Gun is often placed in a position where it can cover at least two or more forward sectors simply by rotating. If the gun needs to move to defend another area, its position is less than optimal. Due to the narrow firing cone and vulnerable flanks, it is often best to place this gun at the end of a long stretch of road, where it can snipe away at any unit coming down that road. Due to its lack of effectiveness against enemy infantry, the 57mm AT Gun needs to work closely with existing Machine Gun Emplacements or even Heavy Machine Gun Teams. Together, these two units can fend off any type of attacking units, barring heavy tanks. With sufficient and well-placed machine-gun fire, it's unlikely that the enemy will be able to get far enough to flank and/or destroy the 57mm AT Gun. To maximize Penetration, some players like to place the 57mm AT Gun off to one side of a road or passageway, so that vehicles coming through that passageway will be attacked at an obtuse angle, allowing easy rear armor penetration. This is risky, because it means the gun will be spotted early and the enemy has a chance to avoid or outflank it. This placement is best reserved for campaign missions, especially where the AI is scripted to drive past the gun's position. If you possibly can, try to place the gun further back of your defensive line, so that it can snipe at enemy units from beyond 40 or even 50 meters away. This minimizes the risk to the gun, and still retains sufficient accuracy to hit approaching units. Use camouflaged Snipers and/or Jeeps to spot long-range targets for the gun. Remember that the Jeep's sight-range, 55 meters, is almost as long as the 57mm AT Gun's firing range. In emergencies, relocate the gun to protect a different position. Again, try to position the gun in a spot where it can easily defend more than a single sector or approach route. This will save the for other units. Offensive Support While slow, the 57mm AT Gun's extreme range allows it to provide some support firepower to assaults on enemy territory. Normally, it is not wise to bring such a gun along on a deep strike or other risky operation. Instead, it's useful when making a head-on attack on enemy positions. During an attack, the 57mm AT Gun stays well behind the advancing troops. Your units will normally spot enemies at 35 meters, so the gun needs to stay about 20 meters behind them to be able to hit those enemies, while retaining sufficient distance to keep itself safe. Due to the slow movement speed, the 57mm AT Gun is best used in large-scale infantry attacks, to take care of enemy vehicles and defensive emplacements encountered by the group. Infantry, after all, are just as slow, allowing the gun to keep up. In support of tanks, you have two choices: either bring the gun in behind the other units and hope it moves fast enough to reach the battle in time, or put the gun on a flank, protected by infantry, and keep advancing until you reach a good spot to open fire at the enemy. Do not move the gun into battle if you can help it at all. If enemies are attempting to flank, consider retreating the 57mm AT Gun immediately to avoid losing its expensive crewmen. Hordes of 57mm AT Gun is very lethal and can even take out Flakvierling 38 and Flak 88 in three direct hit. Even hordes of tank are not be able to withstand hordes of 57mm AT Gun, forcing them to retreat to sustain losses as each combined shot can take out one armor or defense emplacement at a time with quick succession. 57mm AT Gun vs. M10 Tank Destroyer The two primary anti-tank cannons available to the Americans are the 57mm AT Gun and the M10 Tank Destroyer. They are very different from one another in combat properties and useful tactics. The 57mm AT Gun is very vulnerable, being basically just an infantry unit. Slow to turn and move, it is largely incapable of flanking enemy units, let alone participate in heavy combat. Nonetheless, it has impressive range, a powerful punch, and a low consumption of points. On the other hand, the M10 Tank Destroyer is a fast vehicle, clad in armor, and easily capable of flanking and destroying enemy vehicles as part of a concentrated assault. Its gun, however, is weaker and has a shorter range. The unit also consumes twice as many points as the 57mm AT Gun. Some players contend that a fast-moving, armor-clad Tank Destroyer is preferable to the slow and vulnerable AT Gun. They argue that a single M10 Tank Destroyer can pretty much "fill in" for two 57mm AT Guns, making the difference in consumption moot. Other players will argue that fielding more 57mm AT Guns provides more deadly firepower, and that using the long-range firepower support of these cannons is preferable to risking an expensive M10 in flanking maneuvers. The truth is that it's really up to personal taste and playing style. Your choice of Command Trees, the types of other units you have on the field, and the strength of your defensive line are usually very important factors in deciding whether to rely on one unit or the other, or to mix the two unit types into your arsenal. Nonetheless, one thing can be said for sure: on defense, the 57mm AT Gun is often superior. On offense, the M10 Tank Destroyer often has the upper hand. Weaknesses As a Weapon Team, the 57mm AT Gun is quite vulnerable to all weaponry. Small-arms fire can take out its crew-members, as can mortar fire and artillery. Tanks and other AT Guns will have a hard time hitting this cannon, but a single shot can again wipe out its crew, leaving the gun abandoned for enemy units to capture. It is extremely important to keep the 57mm AT Gun's flanks protected at all times - whether by obstacles (natural or artificial) or with other units - especially anti-infantry units. If enemy infantry get close enough, they will grenade the gun, killing its crew instantaneously. Avoid this at all costs. To avoid artillery fire, relocate the gun every now and then. Fortunately, it does not take very long to pack up the weapon for movement, but you must react very quickly. Snipers are the worst danger to this gun, as they can kill its entire crew without endangering themselves. The 57mm AT Gun can do nothing against snipers except run away - if it can. Quotes On selection : (If used by non-crewmen such as Airborne, Riflemen, Rangers.) On move order : On under attack report : Gallery Category:Weapon Teams Category:American Units